mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naoki2534
Got something to say? I don't bite... go ahead then ಠ_ಠ Naoki2534 20:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Is Hi Five Ghost a Antihero and Villain or not? Um.. I have 1 question... Is Hi Five Ghost a Antihero and Villain or neither? Because I don't think he isn't any of them, but wiki contributers are saying he is both of them. Dchan250 04:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh no its not... sometimes it may be an obstacle that MAY be considered an Antihero but isn't any of them at all... Naoki2534 Stages Do you mean that the stages don't appear in the list of stages on the character select screen? Is a character using that stage in Arcade mode? If so, then most likely there is an icludestage=0 tag after the character's name in the select.def file. 18:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Are the characters on separate lines? Is that "<--not working bender" on there? Are they the correct names of the .def stage files? Actually, by looking at my select file and then back at your example, my slashes go this way: \, while yours go this way: /. Could this be your problem? 19:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No pues gracias amigo te lo agradesco como pudiste ver fue mi primer post y pues me sirve de experiencia y pues creo k grcias al editar el post que hice pondre mas post despuesito pero aora no pondre tantas fraces y lo buscare en ingles , Si tengo dudas futuras podria pedirte ayudaa? Spoiler tags I know what you are talking about, but I don't think it's possible on Wikis. Every Wiki I've been on that contains spoilers, has a banner above the spoiler text that says something like "SPOILER WARNING", etc. Although, I think you can use a template (that this Wiki doesn't have) to have a show/hide button on the far right of some text (preferably a heading), so you could have a heading saying "SPOILER ALERT" or something similar, followed by something relating to the show/hide button and the hidden content. Having loads of things on my talk page makes me feel important :P 16:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) We'd have to request something like this to Wikia, as this isn't an independant Wiki, and we have no power over any adjustments to the MediaWiki installation. 19:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) SkyDrive Storage Sorry for the late reply :( From what I gather, I have 25GB which I'd class as pretty big. 16:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I noticed something like that, but it said for existing SkyDrive users, there is the option to keep the storage amount for free, but I'm not sure if that offer is still available. 17:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) High Res/Low Res It's to do with the pixel size that can be changed in the .def file of a stage/char - my Rotom character is high res because it has a scale value of 0.5, which is half the pixel size of a low res character like Kung Fu Man or Ramparudo (a low res character has a scale value of 1 or higher). The way to check if a stage is high res is by seeing if it has the line "Hires = 1" in its .def file. Example time :D High res char = Gardevoir Low res char = Iwa Ku High res stage = Clash of the Weather Trio Low res stage = Vim Factory Hope this helps :3 16:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Just so it's not mixed up with everything else. Well hello there, just wanting to say hello and ask how you are, that's all :) Koa-Devil 07:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) OK Thanks for telling me that. Ill try not to let that slip. Blastroid 03:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh? "Made some research... He only eats fruits, added little more info." That's odd. In the Sega Saturn version of the game, as well as the intro that comes with Inverse's Mauru, it shows that Mauru is helping the girl in hopes of getting burgers and fast-food. The thought bubble that comes up shows his train of thought, saying "Girl = Fast Food. Family = More Fast Food." ...Unless that intro was a joke. I've only played the Arcade version which doesn't have intros, nor does it reflect this in Mauru's ending. Yes! Yes! Its nice to see you again Naoki! "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 03:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Gah. There goes my sarcastic announcing career. I'll promise not to do it again. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 12:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC)